White Liar
by BigMouth96
Summary: Elliot's getting married. But, there is something wrong with fiancee - she's cheating on him. Will his friends tell him what it is before it's too late, or will they let him get married and hurt? SongFic: White Liar by Miranda Lambert.
1. Chapter 1

**Last week, I was listening to my Mp3 and then this song came on and I got the idea for this FanFic. (I know I need to finish the stories I **_**already **_**have but I keep getting ideas! Sowwie! D:!)I got the main idea from the music video for this song. This story takes place the third week in summer after they graduate high school, so they are about seventeen and eighteen. The title and song belong to Miranda Lambert.  
>Enjoyyyyyyyyyyyy(:<strong>

**White Liar**

_Hey, white liar  
>Truth comes out a little at a time<br>And it spreads just like a fire  
>Slips off of your tongue like turpentine<br>And I don't know why, white liar_

It was 11:30 on Saturday afternoon and Elliot was having lunch with his best friends Olivia, Munch, Alex, Fin, Melinda, Casey, George, and Don at their favorite place to eat and hang out – David's Pizza, crowding their nine chairs around the circle table. Tomorrow was Sunday, his wedding day, and being his best friends, they were determined to make his last day as a free man one he would always remember.

"Are you sure you wanna get married?" Alex asked him, taking a big bite of her cheese and olive pizza.

"Yeah. I mean, I _think_ I do…" Elliot looked down at his Mountain Dew.

"Elliot, marriage is a life changing thing," Munch told him, pulling off an olive from Alex's pizza and eating it.

"And you need to be one hundred and twenty-six percent this is what you want to do," Olivia added and everyone else nodded.

"Well, it's not like I have a choice. I knocked her up, so we have to get married. It's a Catholic thing."

"Yup it is," Casey and Don agreed.

"How do you even know the baby's yours?" Fin argued, putting down his pizza. Everyone gave Fin a dirty look, except Elliot, who looked at him questioningly.

"Huh?" a confused Elliot asked.

"Nothing," Don answered for Fin.

"Ummm…okay? I needa pee so I'm gonna use the bathroom. Be right back." Elliot got up from his seat and walked off.

"What the hell Fin? What were you doing? You can't tell him!" Olivia whispered loudly across the table once Elliot was out of ear shot. "Can you punch him for me, Munch?"

Munch, who was sitting to his left, punched Fin. Well, it wasn't really a punch. It was more like a hit.

"Why'd ya do that?" Fin over dramatized.

"Cause you almost told Elliot!" Olivia practically shouted.

"Well he needs to know!" Fin told her.

"But it'll break his heart…" She looked at her untouched slice pizza.

"Liv, she's CHEATING on him for Pete's sake! We all know he is! Munch even has proof! If he gets married and _then_ finds out, it'll be all bad," Alex said.

"And if he finds out now, then he might realize he loves you." Casey smiled.

"And we all know you love him," George added.

"Wh-what are y-you talk-king ab-bout? I _so_ don't like Elliot!" Olivia lied. "And anyway, even if I did – which I DON'T – he doesn't love me, he loves Kathy."

"What are _you_ talking about? You heard him! He doesn't even have a choice in this marriage! And who are you trying to kid, Liv? We _all_ know!" Munch argued.

"I bet if you tell him how you feel-" Melinda started.

"-or that she's cheating on him-" George added.

"-he'll dump that bitch and call off the wedding and you two can do God knows what," Melinda finished.

Everyone was now looking at her.

"No! I can't do that! We're best friends! What am I supposed to do? Go up to him and say 'I know you're getting married tomorrow but your fiancée is cheating on you. Oh and by the way and I love you.'?" Olivia was now on the verge of tears. ""Is that what you guys want me to tell him? If it is, I can't – won't tell him. No. I just won't."

"Why not, Liv?" Alex asked, putting right arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah. What do you have to lose?" Munch commented.

Olivia closed her eyes. "Him."

"That won't happen, Liv," Captain comforted her.

"I don't want to risk it." She sighed and buried her face in her hands.

"Sorry it took me so long. There were, like, a _million_ guys in there!" Elliot laughed. He turned to Olivia. "What's wrong, Liv?"

Olivia wiped her eyes and looked at him. "Nothing."

"Hey! Who wants to go shopping?" Alex changed the subject.

"Alex! We're not sixteen anymore! We don't need to go to the mall to have fun!" Munch whined.

"Munch, we're all like eighteen. That's only two years older!" Casey remarked matter-of-factly.

"And since when do you have to be sixteen to go to the mall?" Melinda added.

Munch shrugged.

"And besides, I need to get a new outfit for tonight!" Alex told him.

"What's happening tonight?" Elliot asked her.

"Your bachelor party!" Alex shouted.

"So what does that have to do with you?" Fin eyed her.

"We're going, of corse!" she explained.

"But it's for _guys_ only!" Don argued.

"And the last time I checked, you weren't guys," Munch retorted, looking as Alex's chest.

Alex rolled her eyes.

"That's not fair!" Casey complained, putting her soda down.

"We didn't even get _invited_ to Kathy's!" Olivia added.

"So we're going," Melinda told them. "Whether you like it or not."

"Whatever," George said, trying to sound like he didn't care.

"Ugh fiiiiine," were the others reply.

Everyone started to gather up their things and, after a _lot_ of arguing, Don paid for the pizza and sodas, just like he said he was going to. Once they were outside, the nine friends decided which mall they were going to – Weberstown then, if they needed to, Sherwood, which was right across the street – and who was riding with who: Don was driving George and Casey and Fin was driving Melinda, Munch and Alex.

"So I guess I'm stuck driving you," Elliot joked as their friends drove away.

"I guess so," Olivia giggled.

Elliot and Olivia walked to Elliot's car, which was parked across the street. Elliot walked over to the passenger's side instead of the driver's side, like Olivia had expected, and opened the door. "After you." Olivia smiled back at him and half-heartedly rolled her eyes as she sat down. Before he closed the door, he looked at her, as if he wanted to tell her something, but didn't; instead he playfully winked at her, causing her to blush a deep red.

"You're an idiot, El," she told him as he turned on his car.

"If that's what you call a gentleman, then yes, Liv, I'm an idiot." He laughed.

**Author's Note**

**David's Pizza is a real place and I LOVE their pizza! :DDD**

**Elliot is drinking Mountain Dew because I'm wearing a Mountain Dew shirt right now xD**

**Weberstown Mall and Sherwood Mall are real malls. They're, like, the only ones even kinda by where I live.**

**And as of right now, this is not going to be a one-shot…  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I haven't updated this story in a while, so here you go. Enjoy :D**

**White Liar**

Olivia turned on the radio. Elliot began driving. The weather was cloudy. Olivia's favorite. A song began playing. Olivia smiled – she loved this song.

"I'm gonna pop some tags. Only got twenty dollars in my pocket. I-I-I'm hunting, looking for a come up. This is fucking awesome," she sang.

Elliot looked over to her. He loved when she acted all random like this. She continued to sing, staring out of her rolled down window. Elliot had an idea: he turned the music up even louder. He began to sing, too. "Now, walk into the club like, 'What up, I got a big cock!' I'm so pumped about some shit from the thrift shop. Ice on the fringe, it's so damn frosty. That people like, 'Damn! That's a cold ass honkey.'"

Olivia looked back at Elliot. She smiled. She was having a lot of fun. When the song was almost over, the two looked at each other, pretending to act serious as they sang. "I wear your granddad's clothes. I look incredible. I'm in this big ass coat from that thrift shop down the road."

The song changed. They continued singing until they reached Weberstown Mall. They drove around for a few minutes, trying to find their friends or Don's or Fin's cars, but they were out of luck. Elliot parked near the front. Before Olivia got a chance to unbuckle herself, Elliot had already opened her door.

"Am I still an idiot?" he teased.

"Of course you are, Ellie," she retorted. They laughed. There was a moment of silence. "I'll text Alex and ask her where they're at."

"Okay. I'll ask Fin."

_We're going to leave you guys alone to talk(;_ Alex texted Olivia. She rolled her eyes. _I_ _can't believe they're actually doing this. _But deep inside, she was excited for this special alone time she was now able to have with him. She wanted to make it worth it.

"Fin said they are busy doing something and they will meet up with us later," Elliot informed her. He gave her a confused look. "I wonder what they are doing."

"I'm not sure," she lied. "But let's go get the stuff."

"What stuff?" he asked her, still confused. He held the entrance door open for her and followed her in. The smell of perfume engulfed them. He made a face.

"It's a bachelor party. Duh. We need to pick up a few things from Spencer's to make it more fun and I need to get a new outfit. You can help me pick it out since you will already be with me," Olivia explained. She stopped to pick up a black eyeliner off of one of the stands and inspected it.

"As long as it's something sexy," he smiled, also stopping. Olivia thought he was joking, but Elliot knew he wasn't.

…

The first store they went to was Spencer's. In case you have never been there, here's what it's like: it's pretty much sex shop. It is not completely vulgar; they have jewelry, hats, clothes, and things like that. But, there are a lot of sexual toys and candy and kinky outfits and…you get the picture.

"Woah." This was Elliot's first time in Spencer's.

Olivia smiled. _This will be fun. _They walked around the store for a while. Olivia wanted to find a really sexy outfit. She found one of their employees and asked them what they had. When he asked her what she was looking for, she told him. She made Elliot wait outside of the dressing room while she tried the little outfit on.

"Are you almost ready?" Elliot was becoming impatient.

Olivia fixed her hair in the mirror, and adjusted the little black leather shorts that only covered half of her butt. She made sure her bra-like shirt was low enough to show a lot of cleavage without completely spilling out. She pinned her badge to her shirt and put her hat on her head. _Perfect._ She opened the door and Elliot's jaw dropped. She looked gorgeous. She was wearing a skimpy, sexy cop outfit.

"Wow." Elliot's eyes were wide. He was staring up and down her body. He could not help it.

"Like it?" She gave him a devilish smile. He didn't respond, but he could not take his eyes off of her. "I take that as a yes."

"You should…you should buy it," Elliot finally said.

Olivia nodded and returned to the dressing room to take it off.

_What are you doing, Elliot?_ he asked himself. _You're getting married tomorrow. Besides, she's your best friend. So what if she's completely beautiful? That's not your fault. But you already told her to buy the outfit. How could she not? She looked stunning in it. What if what she was saying about Kathy was…true?_

**Author's Note**

**The song in the beginning is called 'Thrift Shop' by Macklemore and I am absolutely OBSESSED with it right now, so you should check it out :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I got an idea for this chapter, so I had to update it as fast as I could.  
>Enjoy :D<strong>

**White Liar**

Olivia and Elliot left Spencer's and Olivia was thirsty, so they went to go to Dairy Queen. Once there, Olivia ordered a medium Sprite. Elliot ordered a large chocolate dipped cone. Olivia looked at his large ice cream cone and laughed.

"Jeez El. You're stomach is like a black hole," she joked.

"Thanks, Liv." He tried to sound hurt, but he was smiling. He broke off a piece of chocolate and ate it. "Want some?"

Before Olivia had a chance to answer, Elliot pushed it in her face just enough to get some ice cream on her nose. She glared at him and for a moment, he thought she was really mad at him, but she started laughing. He licked the licked the ice cream off her nose. They laughed harder. "That's classy, El."

"You know it." He took a sip from her soda. They both reached for a napkin from the counter and their hands brushed. They looked at their hands, then at each other. Usually this wouldn't be a big deal, but Olivia blushed. Elliot smiled and Olivia bit her lip. He grabbed the napkin and wiped her nose.

They walked around the mall for a while, trying to find their friends. Olivia still felt awkward about the ice cream incident. She couldn't think of anything to say. Elliot stopped walking and gabbed Olivia's hand so she would stop walking, too. She gave him a questioning look. He pointed to the photobooth and smiled.

"Let's do it!" he told her excitedly. He knew how much she loved taking photobooth pictures.

Olivia shrugged. They walked over to it. Elliot held the curtain open and Olivia hopped in. He was close behind and closed the curtain behind him. He put three dollars into the money slot and started going through the picture choices. They decided on the design that said "best friends" at the top and had poop and a roll of toilet paper, each with a smile, at the bottom. The timer for the first picture went off. They stuck out their tongues. In the second picture, Elliot tickled Olivia. They were looking at each other and laughing when the third picture was taken. Elliot leaned in and kissed Olivia on the mouth. She was surprised, but didn't pull away. It was soft, giving her butterflies. He pulled away and looked at her. She bit her lip again. He pulled her close and gave her another kiss, this one more passionate than the first. Unlike the first time, Olivia kissed him back. Then her phone vibrated, startling both of them.

_Where are you guys?_ Alex texted her. Olivia shoved her phone in her pocket and ran out of the photobooth. Confused, Elliot got up. He grabbed the pictures from the slot, put them in his back pocket, and followed her. She was jogging, so he had to pick up his pace. She looked back and noticed Elliot behind her and started running. Elliot was now running right behind her. He grabbed her wrist to stop her. Olivia shook him off and ran into the bathroom.

"Liv?" Elliot called, banging on the door. "Liv, are you okay? What happened?"

A few moments later she opened the door and tried to push past him, but he was stronger than she was. He put his hands on her shoulders. She wouldn't look at him. "Liv? What-"

"This isn't right. You're getting married to a woman who hates me," she told him, tears spilling out of her eyes. She grabbed his left hand and pointed to his ring. "Remember?"

Elliot didn't say anything. She was right. He _was_ getting married. His fiancée _did_ hate her. She had been jealous of their friendship since day one. He pulled her close for a hug. She cried on his shoulder. He rubbed her back. He couldn't tell her it would be okay because he didn't know if it would be. "I love you," he whispered.

Olivia pulled away from him. "Elliot, stop. We can't do this. This can't happen."

"Liv, I can't help it. I do," he told her.

She looked at him with her big, brown eyes. "If you loved me, why would you wait until the day before you are supposed to get married to tell me?"

Elliot opened his mouth to respond, but no words came out. How could he answer that? "I-I… I don't know."

"You don't love me. We're best friends. You love me, but you're not in love with me. You probably got the two confused. You wanted to do something crazy before you got married and you did. Congratulations."

He grabbed her hands. "Liv, I would never try to hurt you. You know that." Elliot's blue eyes were filled with tears.

"Then why are we doing this? It's only going to lead to heartbreak. The bottom line is you're getting married tomorrow. End of story." She took a deep breath before she continues. "I can't do this."

She let go of his hands and walked away.


End file.
